How Do I Look?
by rain-days
Summary: A fanfiction of the beginning of Lucius and Narcissa's life together. Love, marraige, wealth, a young son, tradgedy, and the very start of the deatheaters...


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co... But if I did...Whoa, that'd be pretty cool. But JK does (unfortunatly for me and not being rich). She gets the credit. But I came up with this fanfic._**

_AN: I wrote this quite a while ago one boring day, or one late night, or something. OKAY, FINE I don't actually remember what kind of day it was. I don't even know if it was day or night I wrote this. I just know I wrote it sometime, went back to it a few days ago and being pretty darn satisfied with it and usually I'm not too keen on the rest of my stories or one-shots. That's why I've deleted my one-shots. But I wrote thisthinking the 'dark' side doesn't seem as bad as 'they'(I don't know who 'they'are) say it is. And I didn't like the idea of how Lucius and Narcissa were forced into marrying eachother and that Narcissa is abused and all that stuff._

_Which is why I wrote this. ._

_Maybe I'll continue this on a bit more if I get enough reviews,so it'll be like a 3-5 shot or something, if those exist..__and i had this posted awhile ago, but it fell behind alot of pages and I wanted s'more people to see it and to rocks-my-socks and auden-annalia, thanks for reviewing to the other one._

_So read on, enjoy, and review_

_

* * *

_

"How do I look?"

The voice came from behind him, and Lucius turned around, looking up the staircase to her. Her silky blonde hair was neatly piled on top of her head, a few spiral curls falling in the right place. Her skin was fair and smooth. She wore a black dress that nearly fell to the ground, but you could still see the black heels. Over her dress she wore a black dress-robe. He wet his lips as she once again looked at herself in the mirror.

"Radiant. As always." Lucius said with a gentle smile.

"You also looking...quite pleasing."

"I do try for you, Cissa." Lucius said as he looked to him self. Black pants, a white button-down shirt that was covered by a black vest. He also wore a black dress-robe over his attire. She held out her hand and he gingerly took it, softly placing his lips upon the top of her hand. He offered his arm to which she gladly accepted.

They looked at each other and exchanged a small, soft smile. Lucius looked ahead of himself, starting to walk across the large marble floor to the large oak doors. There were swirls carved on the outside of the door. No not swirls, but snakes. For this was a party for the snakes. For those who are on the side of the great Lord Voldermort. It was a type of social gathering. The snakes reminded Lucius of Hogwarts, of Slytherin. For seven years, that was his home, for seven years his peers where more than peers. They were a type of family. Had only a year passed since he graduated? It seemed like ages ago.

Taking a deep breath and opening the door, he looked to all of the faces of the witches and wizards in the room. All were dressed in black. Everyone had a few things in common: Pure-blood, wealth, and a craving for power.

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Ms. Narcissa Black."

With the introduction said, they both nodded to the crowd as they clapped, and then walked through the doors, down the staircase to join their fellow guests. The introductions went on and on. Lucius hardly paid attention. There was no need to. The empty droning introduction on names, and then a decent applause. What the applause was for, Lucius wasn't sure of. Maybe it was a 'good-job' type of applause, 'good job' for being in the support of Lord Voldermort.

Then the music began and Lucius wrapped an arm around Narcissa's small waist and gather one of her cold, pale, soft hands in his as they began to dance. His eyes met hers and she smiled, Lucius held a straight face though, not letting a smile crack. "You know, Cissa... I need to be away for three weeks starting the day after tomorrow, in America-" Her smile faded as she nodded, "Just some business to attend to." Narcissa nodded again, her eyes dropping to the floor glumly. "But before I do-" He bent his knees so he'd be lower so he could look her in the face. She smiled and Lucius stood back up, Narcissa gazing into his eyes. "I'd like to ask your father for your hand. I love you, and you're the one I want to marry... I'll ask him, that is, if you accept and are willing to spend the rest of your life with me?"

She grinned with her perfect pearly teeth. "Yes, Lucius... I accept." She said with a light laugh and Lucius smiled, softly kissing her lips. She kissed him back softly then rested her head on his shoulder as the song continued on. Lucius whispered sweet-nothings into her ear every now and then.

The dancing seemed to continue on for ages, but Lucius didn't care. He was happy, he was dancing with his love, surrounded by people he had known for his whole life. There was no one there to ruin the night. No one to look down upon. Everyone at this ball was an equal to every other person, no lower nor any higher. Only one man was higher then these rich, healthy, pure, bold men and women that shared one dream... Only one man who would make his appearance after the dancing, and before the feast-

Lord Voldermort.

He would speak of many things, about how mud-bloods were polluting their pure ancestry. How they were taking the money in Gringotts, how they were a hazard to the wizarding world. "Mudbloods should not be." He stated. The wizarding world and muggle world were two different things, they could not be the same. They should not have a link between the two. "Muggles did not appreciate what wizards have done in the past, nor will they ever. They will ignore any magic that they see. They do not wish for it to exist. We have things they could never dream of. If we would show it to them, they would hate it, cast it into the shadows. That is why the two worlds should not have a link in between them."

Mudbloods were the link. Mudbloods were what needed to be wiped out.

When his speech was done, no one would clapped for what seemed like a life time. Everyone in their fancy black ball clothes would just sit in silence, their mind going over what was heard. It seemed logical. A few people began to clap, figuring that it was. Then more clapped, agreeing. More, and more people clapped. Soon the room was filled with clapping, whistling, shouts of agreement. Lord Voldermort nodded, then held up his hand to shush the room. He announced it was time to feast and indeed it was. They feasted, and one by one, slowly went to Voldermort to shake his hand. It was not more than an hour after that did Voldermort have his first 'real' supporters. After nearly two hours, mostly everyone had signed their name on the list.

Lucius was one of the last, deciding to wait out the line. But when he got to the leather-bound book, the empty line, he picked up the large black quill and stared at it, then peered down to the names before his. These people were easily signing their lives away. Signing away their lives to him after one grand speech. Before it was a support of just voice, but this was in ink. In writing. It would forever be held in this single book.

Lucius began to have doubt. He was young, wealthy, important, in love. Did he really want to be serving somebody else?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Lucius looked up to see who it was. Their stood Voldermort right before him, looking him in the eye with delight. His eyes were an emerald green color, but with a strange tint of red. His hair was black, with a few strands gray. Voldermort's skin was a very pale color, already wrinkles were developing on his face. But he surely couldn't be that old, could he?

"I thank you for your support, young man. What is your name?"

"Lucius Malfoy, my lord."

"Lucius..." He said softly, the name rolling off of his tongue, "...Malfoy." Voldermort looked over to the table Lucius had been sitting at, "And who is the beautiful lady at your side?"

Lucius also looked back to the table. With a soft voice he answered, "Narcissa, Narcissa Black."

"I wish well for the both of you." he said, looking around the room, and it made Lucius think of an eagle. He looked proud and bold, but not pleased... He looked high and mighty. "I can't say why, Lucius... But I've taken a liking to you."

"Thank you, sir." He said, bowing his head. Voldermort nodded then turned, walking back to the long table on the platform and taking a seat. Lucius looked back to the book, dipped the quill in ink and signed his name in the book. Lucius handed the quill to the next person in line, glanced back at Narcissa then walked to the next line. The second line was for those who had signed the book. This line was to get a mark on your arm of a snake and skull. To make sure you don't forget where your loyalties lie.

This night was the start of it all.


End file.
